Criminal Underworld
by Epic Victorr
Summary: Criminals, killers, gangs. The Seireitei Organization stands high within the dark criminal underworld. However as the plot thickens with betrayals,involvements of other organizations and more what will result? Rated 4 violence & lemons. Pairings inside
1. Heist

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

**Genre: **Crime/Romance/Mystery/Humor.

Characters may be OOC and such.

**Rated: **M

**Pairings: **Ichigo x Rukia, Byakuya x ???, Renji x Arisawa, Hitsugaya x Matsumoto, Aizen x Hinamori, ??? x Inoue, Uryu x Nemu, Ukitake x Unohana and more to be revealed/decided

* * *

People both in and out of the bank chattered to each other cheerfully, unaware of the three men striding slowly up the sidewalk towards the bank, each filled with deadly robbery intentions.

The silver-colored double doors were suddenly flung open. Three whistling people strolled in casually, before taking their stances quickly right in front of the now opened doors. A moment ago, the bank was filled with cheerful, bright faced customers busy talking away with good-natured bankers about the latest gossip, or just simply withdrawing their valued cash. Now, the tension was eerie, and of course, tense.

"All right, put your hands up in the air! Surrender now! This is a damn heist, in case you don't know!" a man dressed in loose black clothing screeched loudly. His words were as commanding as the rumbles of sudden thunder, but it couldn't have been more obvious that this was indeed an all-out heist. He moved his head slowly to increase the rising tension before glancing at all the terrified bankers and shivering customers in the large bank through two narrow slits embedded on his obsidian colored mask. Smirking widely, he smoothly brought out two guns in each gloved hand, and aimed it expertly at each and every person in the area, rotating from the spot with unhidden glee. His two accomplices did the same thing, as they positioned themselves on either side of the first guy, mocking smirks highlighting their expressions.

Bankers and customers alike went white with sheer terror.

"Oh my god!" one cowardly banker screamed, throwing a bunch of documents he was holding a minute ago wildly around him.

"Holy crap!" a well-dressed gentleman cried loudly, dropping his polite manner instantly.

"Don't shoot, please, I beg you!" another added hoarsely, dropping instantly to his knees with his eyeballs almost popping out of their sockets.

"Jesus! The freaking masked dude has a freaking gun! Shit, wait a sec, make that two!"

"Um, you do realize that we each have two eyes, right?"

"STOP ARGUING! START SCREAMING!"

"Fuck! Don't shoot me! I'm too awesome to die here!"

"Now, now, now, don't swear! There are kids here, man!"

"We're talking about life and death here, but you still care about SWEAR WORDS?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" several people chorused simultaneously, drowning the voices of the people arguing.

The distressed screams, cries, and shouts of the rapidly panicking people inside the bank echoed clearly throughout the large, majestic building---innocent civilians walking by the bank looked through the evenly spaced windows with rising curiosity, and promptly either widened their eyes or dropped their jaws upon the disastrous sight of the men dressed in black with firearms clutched in their gloved hands. Some stayed and watched, horrified, while other less brave ones took the chance to flee; meanwhile, the three men began their robbery swifty and efficiently

The guy wearing the obsidian mask stopped laughing at the hostages' reactions and proceeded to take a thundering step forward, his heavy boots slamming the marble floor. "On the ground, NOW!" he ordered roughly, brandishing one of his guns to silence the still screaming crowd.

Everyone dropped to the ground almost instantly, in fear of his shooting, and watched with wary eyes as the capped guy began circling the perimeter of them slowly and watchfully.

"Yo! Red! Start the process, man!" the first guy called loudly as he spied a man bolting for the door. The poor man was promptly caught and hurled to the floor violently by the first thief, who then nudged the barrel of his firearm against the man's skull. The man trembled like a gigantic earthquake was happening, but promptly gave up all hopes of escaping in one piece. His body went limp with despair.

The transfixed crowd watched as the man dubbed "Red" moved from his spot, sighing heavily while running a hand through his red hair absentmindedly. "Right, right, Strawberry"

'Red', who wore a rumpled t-shirt that said "To hell with y'all" strolled with quick, long steps towards the large oak desk, and quickly brought out two large, obsidian-colored bags using one hand. His other hand still clutched his firearm tightly, and to add effect to the whole scene, he shot a harsh glare at the three bankers currently lying on the floor behind the desk. The bankers trembled in unision.

"We can do this the easy way, right, dudes and dudette?" 'Red' sneered, brandishing the two bags forward. "Put all the cash in here, okay? Thanks for your cooperation."

The bankers swallowed hard and their eyes reflected pure fear, but they followed the thief's orders hesitantly. They slowly, reluctantly began to brandish thick wads of green paper out of various drawers and such; the two bags were instantly filling up with money. 'Red' leaned against the desk, whistling calmly whilst keeping a sharp eye on the three bankers, who in return gave weak grins as they eyed the cruel barrel of the gun currently aimed at them.

'Strawberry' was getting pretty impatient, as he kept snapping his fingers while sending glares and twisted smirks at a random person every few seconds. 'Red' frowned slightly at the bankers' leisure pace, and tugged lightly on the bags. They were sure getting pretty heavy. "Hey, hurry up a bit, guys. Jeez, what are your fingers made out of? I wouldn't want to know."

"Y-Yes, of course" the bankers softly uttered in unison as they began piling the money into the bags faster. Their hands were moving at such a speed that they looked merely like blurs.

The instant the bankers finished their job, 'Red' bundled up the bags and ran to the door as quickly as he can manage while clutching two heavy, cash filled bags. He gave a steady whistle to the extremely bored 'Strawberry', who snapped out of his trance and nodded, throwing a filthy glance at the hostages while he was at it. As 'Strawberry' approached 'Red', glaring at the hostages wryly, 'Red' headed out of the double doors, handing one of the bags to their other accomplice, who was silent throughout the whole event, while adjusting his mask rather clumsily. He exhaled, glad that the ordeal of getting the money was over. Other bankers weren't as helpful and cooperative as this bank's, 'Red' had to admit.

'Strawberry' smirked widely and rudely snarled, "Thank you kind, innocent people for doing business with us, we'll be sure to drop by again soon. Oh yeah, we're gonna reap the benefits, don't you worry. Not to mention that the profit's quite good, don't you think? Hasta la vista, baby, and we'll catch ya dawgs later!" He began to guffaw quite uncontrollably and fired a single, thundering shot with his gun at the glass chandelier attached to the white ceiling. It instantly shattered, spraying glass all over the place, and 'Strawberry' grinned widely at the terrified reaction he received from the display of violence. Turning, he spat on the floor and headed out of the door to join his comrades, who were watching rather amusedly.

"Damn it, Strawberry, we're on a tight schedule here. The cops are bound to come ranting and begging any minute now, so hustle!" Red urged tiredly as he slung his share of the moneybags over his shoulder. Their other comrade said nothing, but merely nodded and zipped up his leather jacket smoothly, while keeping an eye on the surroundings. 'Strawberry' huffed and carefully placed his guns in two separate holsters; he suddenly narrowed his eyes and swore under his breath as he spied the rapidly flashing red-blue lights in the near distance. He spun around and eyed the horrified onlookers who glanced back with fright-filled eyes, before turning back towards his two comrades. 'Red' hurriedly grabbed 'Strawberry's arm in an iron-grip before continuing down the sidewalk in brisk pace, shoving anyone who were foolish enough to stand in their way aside.

"Dude, what's the fucking big deal You didn't have to vice-grip my arm!" 'Strawberry' demanded roughly, scowling. 'Red' rolled his eyes at his comrade. As if it wasn't obvious enough.

"Cops, of course, you damn nitwit. C'mon!" The red-head ordered, panting slightly. He pointed behind him and took off from the spot, ducking into a narrow alley; his two comrades followed his lead and slid in safely. Here in the slim light, 'Strawberry' hurriedly tore off his black jacket, tying it securely around his waist while he ripped his mask off and tucked it none too carefully into a particularly large pocket. 'Red' tugged then removed his mask and tucked it in his heavy bag, as their other comrade did the same thing, albeit faster.

"Jesus, Ichigo" 'Red' sighed in exasperation. "We really need to pick up the pace, don't we? The freaking cops are coming up right behind us, just for your information. Let's get the hell outta here."He squinted into the distance and saw fully armed cops streaking towards them with such speed that it seemed like their asses just got torched with blazing flames. The red-head gulped and hurriedly pulled Ichigo along the path, darting into yet another dark alley just as a group of guys stalked past.

Ichigo scowled as he ran a hand through his spiky orange hair quickly. "Dude, Abarai. Can't you remember anything? Don't fucking say my name out loud!"

"Um, you just said Abarai to me, though."

"Is Abaraiyour first name, dude?" Ichigo snorted loudly, pissed off at the red-head's behavior. He began to walk, scraping the ground with his boots loudly.

"Guys, quit arguing," their third member ordered commandingly as he slapped Abarai on his shoulder to stop him from coming back at Ichigo. He roughly ran a hand over his completely bald head several times, brushing off the sweat, and gritted his teeth determindedly."Let's just concentrate our efforts on escaping, shall we? After you, fellows. Hustle!"

The red-haired guy named Abarai shrugged and began to run at a faster pace, taking the lead from Ichigo, who was originally in front of his troupe.

"The hell? This ain't a fucking race, Abarai! I'm supposed to be first, if your puny excuse for a brain can even calculate that statement"

Abarai glanced back with narrowed eyes, sticking his tongue out playfully, angering the short-tempered Kurosaki Ichigo once more. "How bout you quit talking and just focus on catching up?"

Abarai wasn't paying attention to anything in front of him, since he was occupied with Ichigo at the moment. Suddenly, he went crashing into the hood of a sleek silver BMW F01 rather heavily; Abarai went gasping for air as all the breath got knocked out of his body harshly, and almost collapsed right there onto the ground. Thankfully, Ichigo ran up and steadied him from behind, preventing any unnecessary injuries. The people strolling by gasped with shock at the red-haired guy who literally went crashing into the hood of the car, but they quickened their paces when an orange haired man lectured the red head on paying attention to his surroundings before harshly yanking the red head back and shoving him none too lightly into the car. The third guy casually slumped into the comfortable seats and wrenched the door shut loudly, glaring at the outsiders.

The BMW went on its merry way down the street like nothing out of the world has just occurred.

"Boys," the driver suddenly muttered surprising the three guys slumped in their seats, breathing heavily. "Tell me the whole thing. How'd the party go? How's the stash? Did I miss anything otherworldly?"

Abarai clutched his stomach tightly, uttering noises choked with pain as the deep pit of his body was constantly pounded with stinging jolts. He quickly shut up as Ichigo shot him an annoyed look. The third guy of the trio beamed proudly, resting his hand on Abarai's shoulder before answering.

"T'was a glorious victory. In other words, it went perfectly. What do you expect, Yumichika?" The guy's head, completely empty of any hair, gleamed extremely brightly in the sunlight which was pouring in from the clear window.

"As expected of the great Ikkaku and his two faithful servants, eh" Yumichika sneered, glancing at his passengers through the rearview mirror as he continued driving, shaking his body to Maximum the Hormone's Zetsubou Billy which was blasting full volume in the background. He rubbed a hand smoothly over his jet black hair and quickly slipped on a pair of jet black shades in order to block out the light reflecting off Ikkaku's egg head. "Yo Abarai Renji, you okay? That stunt you pulled was quite painful, I can see that."

The red-head just stuck his tongue out, which caused Yumichika to snicker slightly at his lame attempts at comebacks. "Lame. However, it's expected from an ugly guy like you, Renji."

Said red-head flared up instantly, his eyes filled with the flames of anger, and almost got his hands around Yumichika's throat before being restrained by Ikkaku's powerful arms.

"What the fuck, Ayasegawa? I'm the ringleader, not egg head! Ikkaku was following my orders, I'll have ya know!" Ichigo piped up arrogantly, raising a gloved fist and bashing Ikkaku on the head lightly in mock annoyance. After Ichigo pulled his arm back hastily, Ikkaku's beady eyes narrowed even more, and he pummelled the culprit heavily in the stomach, causing the orange haired man to yelp in pain.

"Well, sit back and relax, boys. Kuchiki-sama and the others will be waiting at the base with those uglies" Yumichika yawned as he swerved the car to the side to avoid a dump truck which was rumbling leisurely down the street. He eyed the mirror and saw no sign of the cops. Policemen these days just aren't responsible enough, are they…

* * *

_"Breaking News. A heist occurred unexpectedly at the Global Bank. The event is said to be committed at around 8 PM, Eastern Time. Security forces are said to be still looking for these stealthy thieves, who are still at large, unfortunately. Evidence collected from witnesses revealed that these thieves are the same ones who committed robberies of similar caliber at the Global Bank branches in Milwaukee, Seattle, Orlando, and Los Angeles. Please inform the police as soon as possible if you know these criminals' whearabouts"_

Byakuya Kuchiki smirked slightly and let out a large guffaw of triumph, which could be heard clearly throughout the large, spacious room. The room, equipped with high-tech computers and blinding white lights, was scarce of furniture; a few wooden chairs stood randomly on the Persian carpet, while a large mahogany desk was pushed up against the white walls. A few beautifully constructed sofa lined the back of the room, with several armchairs baring elaborate designs arranged neatly beside it. One particularly exquisite armchair located directly in front of the flat-screen telivision was currently being occupied by great Byakuya Kuchiki himself; his eyes were locked on to the wide screen as the evening news were being relayed once again. Something quickly caught Byakuya's acute eyes, and the man leaned back in his chair to observe the news.

_"In other similar news, the Global Bank branch of Manhattan were robbed by criminals yet to be identified. However eye-witnesses have determined their gender, which were surprisingly female. Bear in mind that despite their gender these females are considered highly dangerous. Bank guards on standby were ambushed and disposed of quite tastefully, but now police are going further in their ongoing investigation to see if these two robbies are connected in some way--- "_

Click. Byakuya placed the TV remote carefully on a glass coffee table and took a sip of hot coffee before turning around to greet his guests, whose loud footsteps thundered in the hall outside.

"Sup, Byakuya," Kurosaki Ichigo greeted as he opened the heavy door, followed closely by Renji Abarai, Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayesegawa. The four criminals dumped their cash-filled bags on the carpet and threw their weary bodies onto various chairs, enjoying the comfortable surfaces provided. Sighing Byakuya stood up hastily and snapped his fingers for attention.

"Good job, Ayesegawa. And you three have done surprisingly well." He declared with a voice completely filled with authority and confidence. The four other men in the room stared at Byakuya for more. "You are now part of the Seireitei, my friends. May your rising spirits never falter. Cheers. Hn."

The Seireitei Organization was very well known in the country for many notorious and ruthless crimes which were always carefully mapped out beforehand. Failure was infinitely scarce in the organization, and other criminal groups have always admired their teamwork, making the Seireitei the sole dominator of the criminal underworld. It was almost impossible to get in, but fortunately for the three thieves, they had contacts within the organization in the form of Byakuya Kuchiki, who was the ringleader. Byakuya had ordered them to rob the Global Bank Branch of NYC, and the three had succeed, albeit suffering a few minor injuries and hazards in the tiring process. Nevertheless, they had got into the deadly Phoenix Organization, so everything they had done to get here was totally worth the work. Naturally, being the casual guy he was, Ichigo started to scream in celebration, causing Byakuya to latch his tight headphones over his ears. Yumichika, who was already in the Phoenix Organization as of last month, slapped Ikkaku on the back and congratulated the bald man, who merely raised a fist in victory.

"Oh yeah baby! Da Seireitei man! Impossible is nothing, Adidas was correct all along!" Ichigo started to bellow enthusiastically, pumping his fists, slapping the others high five and skipping all around the room in joyful celebration. He started to play his famous "air guitar", but was rudely pushed aside by Ikkaku, who quickly reminded him that annoying Byakuya Kuchiki isn't tolerated in the organiztion.

"Well said Madarame, so be quiet, Kurosaki. We have some important matters to discuss," Byakuya ordered coldly, shutting the orange haired man up instantly. Ichigo slowly retreated backwards from the glaring Byakuya and slumped back into one of the plushy armchairs before focusing his direct gaze on the Seireitei leader. He showed the four new members of the organization a clip he had just recorded from the evening news, and waited for their reactions.

"No motherfucking way!" Ichigo roared in outrage, before noticing Byakuya's murderous expression and calming down again. Angering someone as merciless, cold and dangerous as Kuchiki Byakuya was never a smart thing to attempt. Ichigo could just catch the glinting outlines of several steel daggers hidden in a holder under Byakuya's baggy shirt sleeve, as the leader himself twirled a small pocket knife in his long fingers expertly.

"Knowing you, Kuchiki, are we gonna recruit these...eh...girls?" Renji Abarai demanded, crouching down on the atrocity-free carpet and looking up at Byakuya with narrowed, but hopeful eyes. It would be pretty nice to brighten up an often gloomy organization with equally minded criminals of the opposite gender.

"Hn." Byakuya made no further action to answer or even imply an answer, so his silence was taken as an affirmative yes. He was never a man of many words when it wasn't necessary to speak in long sentences.

"You sure it's a wise decision, Kuchiki? Not that I really give a damn," Ikkaku muttered the last bit under his breath. Byakuya took no notice of the egg head so instead Yumichika hastily repeated Ikkaku's question again, loudly this time.

"Hn, we'll see." Byakuya grunted absentmindedly, playing a random playlist on his iPhone. "Where the hell is that guy anyway, I told him to come at this time---"

"Well, you sure have a point, though, Kuchiki," a new voice said briskly as the door opened quietly. "Those girls are good at getting away from security, and they indeed have the necessary qualities to perform small to medium sized missions for us, such as seduction work. They ain't that important, we can dispose them anytime we want, and adding to our numbers sure increases our chances of succeeding in the future, eh, Byakuya? If we recruit them then they will surely be used as mere pawns, eh?" A white haired teenager wearing a navy blue hoodie and loose, faded jeans stepped into the room softly. His white hair was spiked up, seemly by gel. He greeted Byakuya with a simple nod of his head before acknowledging the newcomers, looking them over at the same time.

"Speak of the devil...anyway, this is Hitsugaya Toshiro, one of my men. Hitsugaya, meet the newbies, Kurosaki, Abarai and Madarame," Byakuya explained in monotone, nodding back at Hitsugaya. Toshiro Hitsugaya raised a gloved hand in greeting and flashed a small grin at Ichigo, who looked utterly surprised. The spiky-haired man reached into a deep pocket and hurled a crumpled newspaper roll towards Byakuya who caught it and instantly began unrolling the object on a nearby desk.

Seeing Byakuya's eyes quickly darting from article to article, word to word, paragraph to paragraph, Hitsugaya decide to pitch in and help. "Page 2, the biggest article there. Just don't freak out over the contents" Just then, he was tackled and gripped by Ichigo extremely tightly. The grip was so tightening that he couldn't move one inch, but Hitsugaya managed to choke out words of release and Ichigo proceeded to do so, apologizing hastily.

"Dude, Whitey! Bastard, you were in this organization the whole time and you never bothered to tell us?" Ichigo screeched in mock anger, indicating himself and a surprised Renji Abarai with hurried finger jabs. "Why not? You good with guns now? How about your aiming, last time you sucked balls! I can see that you're still short, though!"

"Shut up, Kurosaki! You're fucking pesky! And plus I'm not that short!" A pissed off Toshiro Hitsugaya declared angrily. "You effing ass~" he abruptly stopped upon seeing Byakuya's face, and retreated to a chair hurriedly, just as Ichigo opened his mouth to speak his mind.

Just then Byakuya Kuchiki slammed his hands on the armrests of his chair and flipping his headphones off of his head in one swift motion; he set down the newspaper and glared at Ichigo with his sharp eyes, brandishing his knife menacingly. Ichigo gulped and hurriedly zipped his lips shut, as the others shot him a sympathetic glance. "I'll be in my office if you need anything, otherwise leave me alone. We'll talk about this matter later." He curtly nodded once to each person in the room, staring particularly hard at Ichigo, before heading out of the door, tucking his iPhone into a back pocket along the way. The door shut loudly, but not heavily, behind him.

Ichigo and Renji stiffened, staring wide-eyed at the closed door, even after Kuchiki had left. Ikkaku wasn't paying attention as he fantasized himself accomplishing a solo heist on a particularly famous bank. Hitsugaya and Yumichika shook their heads tensely; Byakuya's anger outbursts were something to behold, though this time it was minor. However, when he gets REALLY pissed off, large chunks of blood spilling weren't unusual. Plus, the outbursts were becoming more and more frequent, due to some unknown reason.

Ichigo Kurosaki broke the silence as usual, reaching into a pocket to grab out his crimson colored wallet. "There's a new video game I want to check out for my PS3, who's with me...?"

News regarding the yet-to-be identified hitman's latest crimes would have to wait until later. The news he had just read on the newspaper regarding the Seireitei Organization's major firearm source was devastating, but thankfully he had backup plans in mind already. Byakuya Kuchiki's handsome face showed no emotion as he checked his mail hurriedly on his iPhone as he walked briskly in the direction of his office. As usual there were a ton of mail that needed to be read; 567 to be exact. He sighed and leaned against a wall before continuing reading his mail, sending whole chunks into the trash folder expertly; most of them were, as usual, stupid fangirl proposals or other rubbish. As Byakuya browsed through the mail briskly, his finger beginning to tire out by now, something caught his eye and he quickly opened up a message from his old friend. Was it the one he was waiting for all day, or something else? Sighing heavily, he began to read it, a murky feeling rising up through his body.

_Kuchiki,_

_This is Gin....._

Byakuya kept reading, his eyes concentrating on the small lettering. As soon as he finished, he clenched his fists in unhidden triumph; his eyes literally burned with the flames of outright victory. Lifting his head high, Byakuya spun from the spot, a smirk sliding across his graceful lips, and walked slowly towards the opposite direction; he was going to go have a word with an accomplice, and gain some valuable information, about both the matter for firearms and the hitman, or hit_men_ themselves...

* * *

The deadly sound of rattling gunshots rang loudly and powerfully throughout the colossal mansion as bloodcurdling final screams erupted split seconds later. The sharp and penetrating noise of the gunshots continued for a few more seconds before dying out into the silent night. The mansion was gloom as empty bullet cartridges were carelessly tossed onto the once clear white floor, now embedded with pools of ruby red blood. Motionless bodies were slumped all over the place in awkward angles, with clear signs of gun shots forever traced on their once heaving chests. A man dressed in a jet black cloak leaned against a looming pillar, surveying the scene of murder set right in front of him excitedly; he smirked at his handiwork and pulled out a small Blackberry device from his pocket as it rang sharply, the device shaking violently in his gloved hands.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting, dog, but I've accomplished your request." the man quickly drawled into the Blackberry, saying each word roughly and unclearly. Not to mention impatiently.

"Good job." the speaker at the other end responded, his voice smooth and delicate, unlike the first man. Each word was pronounced precisely and correctly.

"Does that mean I can go clubbing now"

"Unfortunately, no."

"Why not? I need a break from bloodshed, eh? And how bout those chicks waiting for me there?" the man complained, his face twisting in disgust. He ran a hand through his messy blue hair, awaiting the other man's response.

"Too bad, Jaegerjacquez, you can't relax just yet. We have another client here. Which means another assignment is headed your way. That's just the way it works."

Rolling his eyes at least five times, the blue haired man groaned inwardly, wiping off beads of sweat from his rather pale forehead and running another hand through his hair dramatically. He heaved another great sigh and started to move from the spot as he shot a quick glance at the gleaming Rolex watch wrapped tightly around his wrist. It was beyond midnight, an unearthly hour of time for normal civilians. However, it suited as a wide open opportunity for snipers, bounty hunters and hitmen to showcase their handiwork and finish assignments. He headed out of the majestic, bronze doors and stopped abruptly, taking a brisk glance around. Nobody, apart from his partner, was in sight.

"Hurry up and tell me what that damn son of a bitch wants, Aizen. And make it quick." Jaegerjacquez growled bluntly, taking rapid steps toward where his partner was waiting for him.

"Don't insult clients, Jaegerjacquez. They are paying customers, and we will respect their orders," the man named Aizen snapped angrily at the other end.

"Spare me the lectures. What's up?"

"Argh, Jaegerjacquez, you never fail to piss me off. Anyway, our client wants an individual named Kyoraku Shunsui dead as soon as possible, apparently he owes Kyoraku quite a large sum of cash from gambling in chess games. After Kyoraku is eliminated, you are required to infiltrate his household and kill off his two close friends who are staying there, Hinamori Momo and Ukitake Jushiro, since our client owes him money as well, apparently from "I bet I can get more girls to go out with me in one hour" bets. You better keep this error-free, Jaegerjacquez, since our client is paying quite a large sum of money."

A cocky smirk appeared on Jaegerjacquez's thin lips as he reached his partner, nodding roughly in acknowledgement. "Heh, who is this person, then?"

"Kurotsuchi Mayuri. He's filthy rich, I have absolutely no right to question where he gets his money from, however. Just eliminate Kyoraku Shunsui as soon as possible tomorrow at the Yamamoto Diner, 11 A.M. Kurotsuchi will meet him there, and you'll have your chance of killing Kyoraku. And, when you infiltrate the Kyoraku household, be sure to clean the joint, completely; it should be easy considering that I've planted one of your comrades in there already. You do know that your partner Zaraki single-handedly infiltrated the Omaeda household and killed that sissy fatass Omaeda Marechiyo within an hour last week. Prove that you're better than him, or I may have to strip you of your status. Good luck" With that Aizen hung up, leaving Jaegerjacquez to stare at the blank Blackberry screen with delight at the aspect of initiating yet another murder. The blue haired man tucked the Blackberry into a dirty pocket and turned to glance at his battle proven partner, who was leaning against the bright lime colored fence, with a sniper gun clutched in his right hand; his left hand hung limply to his side, a cigarette clutched between his middle and index fingers. Jaegerjacquez too lit a cigarette hastily and took a quick drawl of it before opening his mouth.

"Sup, Zaraki," the blue haired man greeted flatly, taking another whiff of his cigarette and sighing in ectsasy.

A smirk appeared on the man's lips. "No need for last names here, Grimmjow," the man sneered coldly, bringing his own cigarette to his lips. Grimmjow Jaegerjacquez grinned in response and reloaded his hand gun quickly, before placing it into its holster on his belt, where it hung beside several other guns, all without their safeties on. Grimmjow was a risky, rough man who knew what he was doing. Zaraki Kenpachi was enlisted by Aizen not too long ago, but has already proven to be effective in killings, with his lust for battle helping him greatly. With Zaraki, Grimmjow and someone else, Aizen's three-man team had satisfied every client so far.

"Anyway, what do you want?"

"We've got a new assignment from Sosuke fucking Aizen...apparently we have to eliminate a certain person named Kyoraku Shunsui and his playmates Hinamori and Ukitake. Should be easy. Aizen says there's a lot of cash at stake, so we're doing this smoothly, got it, Kenpachi?"

"Hn, dammit I was hoping it would be all rough to the end. Shouldn't be too hard, the Omaeda household security sucked balls. By the way that bastard Kyoraku owes me money, damn that fucker. I can't wait to pummell his ass and send him to hell, eh, Grimmjow? Let's go." Zaraki Kenpachi let out a boisterous laugh, sniffed loudly, hurled his cigarette onto the ground and stomped it once, before setting off at a brisk pace, still carrying his sniper gun securely. He sent Grimmjow a piercing glance, which jolted the blue haired man from his reverie. Grimmjow shook his head groggily and started forward, advancing at rapid steps to keep up with Kenpachi, who was muttering curses under his breath as they reached the dark coated vehicle sitting at the edge of the compound. Kenpachi placed his gun on the backseat and strapped himself to the driver's seat, with Grimmjow sitting beside him, sharply swatting a stray mosquito which somehow got in. He leaned back and stared out of the murky windows in disgust.

A few minutes strolled by without any conversation as Kenpachi muttered inappropriate facts about Kyoraku Shunsui under his breath.

"Yo, Kenpachi." Grimmjow mumbled tiredly, breaking the silence.

"Wassup?" the bigger man snapped sharply, as he started the engine and began their journey down the dim-lit street, speeding quickly over the smooth road. "I can't wait for a good kill, you got those guys back there."

"Whatever. Where do you think Kurosaki Ichigo is now? Last time I saw him was when he single handedly killed lazyass Starrk and injured bastard Cifer outside of that strange club. I kinda miss his murderous intent, man. And how bout those big-boobed chicks he used to get us? Man, I want to try find him sometime, don't cha think? Get him back on our side?"

"Who knows, fuck Kurosaki anyways. He somehow managed to convince my adopted daughter Yachiru away from me one time. Not to mention Starrk promised to buy me a new car that time for my birthday, but shitbag Kurosaki had to kill him. Yeah if I ever find him, I'll kick his ass in a fair fight. Go to sleep, I need some peace and quiet, Jaegerjacquez." Kenpachi answered expressionlessly, keeping his half-closed eyes on the road in front. "Fuck Kyoraku, god, who knows how much moolah he owes me now. Fuck Kurosaki, fuck everyone! Dammit!"

Grimmjow was extremely envious of Zaraki Kenpachi's way of speaking after the big man fell silent.

* * *

"So, you're my new bodyguard, am I correct?" a man wearing a straw hat asked politely.

"Yes, Sir Kyoraku"

"Nice to meet you, Ulquiorra...what's your last name?" a woman wearing glasses demanded.

"You must be Kyoraku's wife" Ulquiorra stated in monotone, bowing to her in the process. The woman blushed at Ulquiorra's blunt words.

"Uh...please answer, Ulquiorra" Kyoraku said quickly, seeing Ise Nanao blushing.

"I don't have one. Nor do I need one. I'm here to offer you loyalty and protection, Sir Kyoraku, last names won't matter the very least."

"Ah yes. Nicely put. Call me Shunsui. I'd like you to meet two other guests of mine, Hinamori Momo and Ukitake Jushiro..."

The dark haired Ulquiorra Cifer bowed his head, nodding obediently and smirking slightly...

* * *

_Next Day_

Kuchiki Byakuya had seen enough. He switched off the television and left his office, slipping on a fur coat in the process. The moment he stepped out of the door, his presence was immediately known and was quickly in the spotlight. Eyes of every size followed the tall man's movements alongside some suspicious coughs and talking. Byakuya continued his pace towards the iron door at the large hallway's end. He raised a gloved hand high in the air, silencing the people around him; near the exit, a man with a scar on his face stepped near Byakuya and handed him a small envelope before leaning back against the white wall.

Byakuya gave the man a curt nod before opening the envelope and skimming the letter's contents. A smirk graced his flawless features as he finished reading; he tucked the letter into his coat pocket briskly and acknowledged the man with a nod of his head before continuing his walk to the door.

"This wasn't written on the letter, Master Kuchiki, but the man in question has arranged that you meet him in the diner in the next street. He informed me personally." the man who gave Byakuya the letter said hurriedly as Byakuya placed a hand on the door's handle.

"Right, Hisagi," Byakuya muttered briefly, registering Hisagi's words. "I'll be out, then. Inform Kurosaki and the others that they are required to meet me in the lounge after my...ah, appointment." Hisagi Shuuhei bowed once as Byakuya headed out into the sunlight, shutting the door behind him. He immediately entered a busy street and blended in with the rowdy crowd; this street was packed with attractive stores, all on discount sales. He smirked once before picking up his pace and brushing past anyone in front of him none too lightly. Soon Byakuya reached his destination as he turned a corner and avoided a group of laughing teenagers. He could just see his target a few ways in front.

Upon seeing the front of the large, packed diner, Byakuya made his way to it briskly and entered the open doors. A gust of caffiene saturated air blew briefly at him, followed closely by welcoming, hot aromas of various other food. He edged his way past a young waiter carrying several orange juice glasses, and kept his face completely void of any emotion as he walked down to the final table in the room. Using one smooth movement, he avoided another waiter carrying a stack of dishes likely to collapse at any second, and threw himself into a wooden chair. A well dressed waiter approached Byakuya with a pad and pencil in his hand, but Byakuya brushed him off, declining an offer of hot drinks, despite the chilly weather out in the open. All that was left was the man in question.

A flash of silver caught Byakuya's sharp eyes, and a thin grin dawned his face as a casually dressed man entered the warm diner. What was interesting about the man was the wide, everlasting grin latched upon his pale face and the two eyes narrowed down to thin slits that looked merely like hand drawn lines. He spotted Byakuya and made his way towards the Seireitei organization leader. Byakuya frowned slightly as the man neared him; that smile of his looked extremely creepy up close.

The grinning man widened his eyes for only a fraction of a second before sliding into the seat directly in front of Byakuya, letting a folder wrapped in smooth brown paper slide noisily onto the table's surface in the process.

Byakuya kept his eyes on the man in front of him before reaching out and grabbing the folder. He registered the eerie man again before opening his mouth. "What's this, Gin?"

"You should know. Why, what's in that package just might be a one way ticket to getting free weapons, Kuchiki. You know my sources well, correct?"

Byakuya took no heed of Gin as he ripped the brown packing off of the large folder and opening it. Several clear photos spilled out onto the dark table, and Byakuya observed them, his eyes widening quickly at the sight of the last photo's contents.

"That right there has the license plate numbers of the cars they are currently alternating between separate outings," Gin began explaining in a low, soft voice. "As well as the record markings for each separate girl, for, you know, the government files. Also, I've taken the trouble of listing some prominent information for you: birthdays, eye color, age, phone numbers, addresses...whatever you deem necessary. I know you like what you're seeing, Kuchiki. But, what's wrong?"

Byakuya did not reply, and Gin shot a brief glance at the photo Byakuya stared at just now. His devious grin widened even more. "Ah. Kuchiki Rukia eh? Surprised to see her mingling with such low company? I don't blame you, Byakuya Kuchiki...but's let's get back to topic."

"Fine. Go on." Byakuya continued scanning the folder's contents thoroughly.

"Well. I have to say, these five females, Kuchiki, Matsumoto, Inoue, Arisawa and Unohana...hm, interesting. The rest is up to you, Kuchiki."

Nodding curtly, Byakuya knew what was going to come next. It was better to ask first, though. "How much?"

Gin's eyes briefly snapped open before reducing themselves into slits again. He smirked widely. "Three million."

"That much? Are you sure this is worth it, Gin Ichimaru?"

"Why, ain't that obvious, Kuchiki? Your need for this vital information is much greater than my own, as I'm sure you understand. How about the circumstances lately? The Hirako Company, where you could once get free firearms no question asked...completely wrecked, along with its heir Hirako Shinji. I could give you even more reasons, but I know your intelligient self will understand. I should be charging you at least two million more, but due to the circumstances, I am willing to negotiate a discount. I repeat: three million? Consider yourself lucky, Kuchiki..." Gin Ichimaru left off abruptly, and he glanced at Byakuya, who was stiff throughout Gin's speech.

Sighing, Byakuya gave in and quickly wrote a check. He handed Gin the check bluntly, and the grinning man tucked it into a pocket in his pants safely. Byakuya glared at Gin with deep dislike filling his eyes, and rose from his chair, about to depart. However, his attention went back to Gin once more, who coughed softly as he leaned in towards Byakuya's suspicious face.

"One more piece of information, Kuchiki Byakuya. The FBI agents Ishida Uryu and Sado Yasutora are currently tailing the men who massacred the Omaeda Household and the Hirako Company. This might make your life easier, but heed this: there might very well be a traitor in your midst. I mean, of course, in your organization, possibly one of your most trusted accomplices and all...just keep an eye on things. You'll thank me later for this." Gin also rose, stretching widely and yawning. "Oh, and by the way, how can I be sure the check isn't...false? I am a careful man after all..." Gin looked at Byakuya straight in the eye, his grin fading for a second.

Byakuya simply scoffed as he placed the folder and all of its precious contents back in his largest coat pocket. He glanced back at the waiting Gin Ichimaru and curtly replied, "You know me well, Gin. You bring me what I desire, and I'll repay you honestly. However, if the circumstances prove to be different..." at this Byakuya broke off quietly and produced the gleaming tip of a silver dagger from beneath his jeans pockets, just enough for Gin to catch sight of it. The grinning man inclined his head as Byakuya opened his mouth again. "If this information proves me wrong, then you know what's going to happen to you, Gin. Good day to you." Byakuya briefly shook hands with Gin to finalize the deal, swept from the aisle towards the door, giving a curt smile to a female waiter awaiting someone's orders. She blushed slightly as Kuchiki Byakuya left, having accomplished an illegal dealing, which could be considered a felony even. Gin Ichimaru stood where he was, watching Byakuya's figure blend into the busy crowd in the streets.

"Hn. Very well, Kuchiki Byakuya. Nice making business with you, indeed. I'd like to see the outcome of this meeting..." Gin's wide grin went even wider, almost covering his head's entire length, before he left the diner briskly.

* * *

_"Kuchiki Rukia. Hmm...it'd be nice to see you again..._Byakuya thought as he headed back to his base. He thought he saw someone who looked very much like one of the females in the photos Gin Ichimaru had given him walking in the sidewalk on the other side towards a small, shady store, but dismissed it absentmindedly, opening the metal door and heading back towards his office to gather his accomplices for their next mission.

* * *

**Argh, not my best work, but...anyway. Please Read and REVIEW!!!!!!! Thank you :D**


	2. Encounters

The three men reluctantly pushed open the well-lubricated oak door and stepped onto the soft, plushy carpet into the spacious office of Kuchiki Byakuya. The blinding lights emerging from the powerful chandeliers shakily swinging on the ceiling cast a bright smile over the gloomy looking office. Abarai Renji put on his shades, threw himself onto the comfortable armchair seated directly in front of Kuchiki's mahogany desk, and swung his long legs upward until his dirty, mud-ridden Zoom LeBron II shoes landed heavily on the desk's surface. Meanwhile the tallest of the three, Kurosaki Ichigo, merely leaned against the white wall, observing Abarai disdainfully while sneakily looking at Kuchiki himself out of the corner of his eye. Hitsugaya Toshiro, not wanting to make a bad impression like Abarai, sat down on the floor as he eyed a large couch regretfully. As the man in question sat down on a luxurious chair, Ichigo narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth.

"Why'd that retarded Hisagi dude call us here, Byakuya? I was beating up that fag Tabuu in my Super Smash Bros Brawl game, man! I wanna get back to that right now!" Ichigo whined babyishly, glaring at Byakuya with impatience, which the other man did not return. Instead Byakuya reached into one of the six drawers in his desk and searched upon the many sheets until he found a rather rumpled envelope.

"Hm, I didn't like that Hisagi's attitude anyways!" Renji chipped in helpfully, also wanting to get out of whatever Byakuya had in store for them. He stared at the envelope Byakuya was clutching tightly, guessing that the envelope had something to do with this unexpected appointment. After all, he and Ichigo had just gotten themselves into the family of the Seireitei Organization a while ago. The red head certainly would not like to get involved in a fire against fire war so quickly. It could be exceedingly dangerous.

Hitsugaya did nothing except sit calmly in place, unlike the other two who were now sweating nervously as Byakuya opened the envelope carefully and slid three photos out of it. Ichigo leapt forward and leaned in to observe the photographs while Renji finally swung his legs off the desk for a better look, smashing Ichigo squarely in the jaw as he did so. The two immediately started to engage in a rather fierce fistfight, until Byakuya stared hard at them, badly intimidating the two. Ichigo and Renji guiltily calmed down as Hitsugaya joined them, shaking his head at their behavior, in front of the leader himself, no less! Byakuya had no obvious emotion on his face, but everyone in the room knew what was going to occur if he exploded with anger.

"Kuchiki, what happened…? Something bad, I presume?" Hitsugaya started momentarily, swallowing as he did so. "Do tell us, Kuchiki"

"Very well." Byakuya answered expressionlessly, sweeping a towering glance over his three subordinates as he spoke. "The Hirako Company. Hitsugaya, you know what I'm talking about, right?"

Ichigo and Renji, who both have no idea what the Hirako Company was, turned around and stared blankly at the white-haired teen, who rose to full height (which isn't that tall) and glanced back at Byakuya with the same piercing stare.

"Indeed I do, Kuchiki, and if my guess is correct, it has something to do with their heir, Hirako Shinji, right?" Hitsugaya demanded quietly, snapping his fingers as he realized it.

"You know your sources well, Hitsugaya Toshiro," Byakuya muttered briskly, apparently impressed with the young man's knowledge. "The same can't be said for you two, however." The Kuchiki sharply glanced at Ichigo and Renji, who still have the same blank looks stuck on their faces. Hitsugaya proudly puffed out his chest, happy to have beaten the two newcomers pretty effortlessly. Byakuya swept the photographs lying o n the table up quickly and held them in one hand.

"All you two need to know is that the Hirako Company is the place where we, of the Seireitei, get most of our firearms. It happens to be our biggest supplier, where we can easily get weapons without being questioned by an interrogator. However, we have just lost it."

Renji merely picked his nose, swinging back and forth in his seat impatiently, wanting to get the discussion over. Ichigo frowned uninterestedly. "What do you mean, lost it? You mean it closed due to bankruptcy or what?"

Byakuya shut his eyelids tightly and sighed deeply before answering. "Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo. Maybe it just happens to be a stroke of bad luck, but the heir Hirako Shinji was shot fatally in the head, five times to be exact. Hirako died on impact of the first shot, but the killer somehow wanted to get some more fun out of it by wasting four more bullets. We do have other sources, of course, but Hirako Company was the very best. Without it, we're practically weaponless, of course."

"Shit, we're screwed." Hitsugaya bluntly stated, sighing in exasperation and glaring at the panicking Ichigo and Renji, who both looked shocked. They goggled at Byakuya in horror, but the Seireitei leader raised a gloved hand to silence the two instantly. He stood up, pushing his chair out of the way to get more space.

"Luckily, I have a backup plan, like always," Byakuya thundered with authority. "Now, get out of my office and enjoy yourselves for approximately one hour, before I ready the necessary details in order for this ingenious idea of mine to work. Ah, and if Ayasegawa and Madarame are sulking outside, inform them that their presence would not be needed in this operation." He swept a hand briefly, dismissing the three others.

Ichigo and Renji rushed out of the open door immediately, discussing battle tactics for defeating Tabuu, while Hitsugaya rose silently and sauntered lazily over to the exit.

"Be sure to return in a hour, Hitsugaya, and mind you, bring those two slackers even if you have to do it by force. Oh yes, tell Kurosaki to pop down to the local general store for some supplies." Byakuya ordered dismissively, seating himself back into his chair and diving into a tightly packed drawer, searching for something. Hitsugaya flexed his jaw, nodded understandingly, and shut the door with a loud thud. As soon as his footsteps faded in the hallway, Byakuya sighed to himself and quietly opened the packet Gin Ichimaru had sold him earlier. He booted on his Mac, and went directly to work…

* * *

_**Elsewhere in the countryside**_

_Bang! Bang! BOOM!_

The crystal chandelier rippled and toppled onto the ground like a bolt of lightning, exploding on impact and showering a nearby man with razor sharp glass, causing him to fall, injured. A nearby body thudded heavily onto the ground, spraying it with red blood; shot straight through the head by a zooming bullet. Laughing like a maniac, the electric blue haired Jaegerjacquez Grimmjow blew the smoke from the end of his MP5 gun's barrel, and rejoined his partner, who was also enjoying himself well. A roaring Zaraki Kenpachi charged forward, slammed the limp body of an unknowing servant onto the floor brutally and let out a piercing battle cry before calming himself down by taking a brief whiff from his bent cigarette. The two ruthless serial killers approached Cifer Ulquiorra, the one who infiltrated the Kyoraku Household in the first place; he watched the two other killers finish their rough business rather ruthlessly. Anyone else would vomit uncontrollably at the amount of violence included in the rather bloody scene, but this one didn't even blink. Ulquiorra had no apparent emotion on his usual grimy face, but those who knew him well would know that a powerful killer's intent hid directly under the cloudy mask. Grimmjow, smirking widely, approached him after disposing of a naïve guard who tried fruitlessly to halt the killings.

"Nice job, Cifer, really nice job, getting us into here even with all those security" Grimmjow praised softly, smirking as he headed for the spiraling staircase set in the center of the immense, golden-carpeted hallway. The carpet was now stained with ruby red blood from the killings earlier; bodies of the slaughtered lay motionlessly all over the place. Kyoraku Shunsui, heir and his wife Ise Nanao were among the dead of the rich Kyoraku Household, but they hadn't died in the royal mansion itself. They had been shot and murdered by a sniping Grimmjow in front of the customer-scarce Yamamoto Diner; the killer had hidden himself expertly in the dark lights of a dim room six stories higher than the ground level. The two targets never knew what hit them; they had died on impact and crashed onto the ground in one split second. Unfortunately, more deaths had to come as the owner of the diner, an elderly man named Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, and his top waiter Sasakibe Chojiro, somehow located Grimmjow's hiding place in a record time of one minute. Kenpachi Zaraki himself had suspected the old man of being FBI-caliber in his youth, due to his impressing agility even at such an old age. True enough, old man Yamamoto had given the normally invincible raging warlord Zaraki Kenpachi a nasty wound on the shoulder with a shot from his Mini Uzi gun.

The makeup-heavy Kurotsuchi Mayuri, the client who had requested the brutal killing of Kyoraku, stood beside Cifer along with his faithful servant Kurotsuchi Nemu, who apparently did not understand why her close friends and their servants had gotten massacred so abruptly. Mayuri was now laughing with uncontrollable glee, as he awaited the deaths of the two respected guests of Kyoraku Shunsui to finish the job he had set the serial killers. He kicked Kyoraku's badly bloodstained body, which Grimmjow had helpfully brought for Mayuri earlier, in disgust multiple times, laughing heartily with each torturing blow.

"Mr. Kurotsuchi, I believe you will give us the other half of the 10 million we have negotiated earlier when the time is right, as we are about to fulfill the final part of the deal," Ulquiorra reminded the crazed scientist softly, who turned around and faced the gloomy faced killer sharply, his eyes intimidating under its heavy makeup. "You will keep your end of the bargain, am I correct?"

Shit. He had hoped Ulquiorra forgot about the deal completely. Kurotsuchi Mayuri sighed heavily, as if readying himself to lose a whole chunk of his beloved cash that he had made from all the ingenious inventions he had sold with success. He shook his head, deleting the thought from his mind, as he still had billions more stashed away securely in his heavily guarded bank account in the Global Bank. At least, that's what he told himself to feel better about the upcoming loss. He glanced at Nemu, who either did not care or wanted Mayuri to lose his part of his cash. For a minute Mayuri was tempted to slap her for her innocence, but decided to reply as he saw Ulquiorra's questioning look survey him.

"Yes, I will keep my…end…of the…bargain…" Mayuri answered stiffly, gulping suddenly as he saw the tip of Ulquiorra's Desert Eagle gun pointing directly at his chest. Ulquiorra nodded, satisfied, and walked over to the front doors to resume his watch. Zaraki, who was silently complaining about the lack of fighting now, noticed Ulquiorra's tense expression, and glanced back at Grimmjow, who was whistling casually and walking up the heavily laden stairs one step at a time. There were still about fifty more steps to go. The Kyoraku was rich, that was very obvious.

"Make it quick, Grimmjow, ya know those annoying fleabags, those scrawny FBI agents will be joining us anytime," Zaraki growled coldly, watching Grimmjow taking his time up the stairs. The blue haired man acknowledged his comrade with a tilt of his head. "Ya know, dog, those two damn guys, Ishida and Sado. They've been tailing us, ya know! It took all of mine expert vehicle handling to get them lost behind a parade of filthy cows!"

"Yes, it's lucky this mansion was set in the countryside, otherwise much commotion will be created," Ulquiorra added in monotone, keeping an eye on Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Grimmjow grunted absentmindedly, running a sweaty hand through his blue hair as he registered Zaraki's words. Sighing, he looked up and saw more steps for his tiring legs to climb. As his late comrade, the "lazyass" Starrk would lazily drawl at the situation: _What a pain…_

* * *

When Byakuya ordered Kurosaki Ichigo to pop down to the local "general store", he did not mean the kind where you buy food and everyday supplies, as well as other useful items. He had meant "go get us some weapons."

Naturally, Ichigo, who was a newcomer in the Seireitei Organization, had mistook Hitsugaya Toshiro's message, and headed down to the bustling streets to search for a general store only to come back empty handed and complaining loudly about not finding one after wasting a whole hour searching recklessly. Hisagi Shuuhei and Abarai Renji now accompanied Ichigo down to get some weapons after Hitsugaya bluntly informed Ichigo about his stupidity. The orange haired man, disgruntled, followed Renji and Hisagi into the air conditioned store, set in a dark and shady alley, where few would certainly come knocking.

The clerk, a young woman, rose from her seat behind a massive marble counter, and smiled at the three upon seeing them enter via the automatic sliding doors. Ichigo remembered that his dream of becoming a full-time professional playboy, and quickly strode slightly ahead of his two comrades before flashing the woman a brilliant smile. He frowned, disgruntled, when the woman didn't return the favor; she instead directed her smile completely on Hisagi Shuuhei. The man blushed and quickly ran for cover behind an aisle in the side.

"Tch, what a freakin' pussy," Renji snickered smugly, smirking at the still blushing Hisagi, who was pretending to be interested in a pocket knife of very poor caliber.

"Why don't you learn from me, Shuuhei, I'm always open, and you do know that I'm the very best when it comes to the chicks," Ichigo boasted brightly. "Why don't we arrange a weekly class, then, how about it, Shuuhei"

Snarling, Hisagi popped his head out just a tiny bit, sending the two cackling men an irked look. "What's the cost, then, Kurosaki?"

The three were suddenly interrupted as the doors opened once more. Three young women strode in and headed straight for the front counter, failing to notice Ichigo and Renji, whose jaws had promptly fallen open and smashed onto the well polished floor when they saw the lead woman's breasts. Not to mention that the three women were dressed in clothes that showed off their curves and assets particularly well. The tallest orange haired woman's cleavage was showing themselves quite openly. Before long, Renji was beginning to drool, but Ichigo had taken control of him and headed cautiously forward.

"Thank you, have a nice day, Rangiku, Rukia, Orihime, nice doing business with you" the clerk cheerfully chirped as the four women finished their deal. Rukia, who had negotiated the deal with the clerk, Kotetsu Isane, nodded politely and turned around to leave. The two orange haired women behind her followed nimbly, despite their unusually large breasts; they lugged big boxes full of firearms tiredly. Rukia had bought two boxes of firearms, in addition to a silver machete, two Swiss army knives, and a dangerous dagger. All of that for a three hundred dollars; also, she had received licenses and the right to carry them home in the same day using her magnificent negotiation skills.

Now that Renji saw _two _women equipped with monstrous sized breasts, his poor eyes almost burst out of their sockets. Thankfully, he had put on his newly bought "super dark" shades, hiding his eyes from any danger; he ducked behind a nearby row of high shelves to join Hisagi.

"Hey, Kuchiki?"

"What's up?" Rukia turned around to face the two orange haired women, beaming proudly at her work.

"Mah girl, you make awesome deals, gal!" Matsumoto Rangiku praised her girlishly, apparently impressed. Matsumoto herself was worthless at these types of work; she fared much better at seduction work.

Rukia turned back around, smiling smugly. "Hn, of course I do."

"Compared to you I feel…like crap," Inoue Orihime sadly muttered, earning a pat on the back from Matsumoto, while Rukia merely shook the statement off with a brief wave of her hand. Suddenly, as she was about to comfort Orihime with a calm speech, she was cut off as her head bumped into someone's broad, shirtless chest hard. Rukia leaned back and raised her head to survey the man in front of her bravely, looking him directly into the eyes. Behind her, she could hear Inoue and Matsumoto simultaneously gasping as they surveyed the man's lean muscles with interest. Those two were never going to change.

The tall man's proud, arrogant face hosted outstanding features, highlighted by the spiky, bright orange hair set on top of his head. Renji and Hisagi silently goggled with streaks of deep jealousy at Ichigo's bravery and behavior around people of the opposite sex. Meanwhile, Inoue was doing the same thing, wanting to get near the man instead of Rukia. Ichigo himself acknowledged the two women behind Rukia with a hearty wink, a wide grin and a thumbs up, tilting his head to a side as he did so. Almost instantly, Inoue blushed on instinct, dropping her box of firearms carelessly, and Rukia shook her head, deciding that this man was a 100% pure playboy.

Noticing Inoue's drop, Kurosaki Ichigo smiled warmly and walked over to the box of firearms; he picked it up easily and carefully handed the box back to its owner, winking deviously as he did so. By now Inoue and Matsumoto were totally engrossed with this guy, but Rukia decided to interfere.

"Thank-thank you," Inoue stuttered shyly, blushing as Ichigo nodded brightly at her. Just then as Inoue got a dreamy expression on her face, Rukia tapped her hard on the shoulder, sighing.

"Let's get moving, you girls," the black haired woman ordered commandingly with a voice of absolute authority. Her companions jerked out of their reverie and groggily nodded before each smiling at the orange haired man. Ichigo flashed a bright smile right back, and winked heartily before moving behind a shelf stuffed full of bullet cartridges. The two orange-red haired women blushed, and Ichigo grew more and more pleased that he had such a great effect on females. This particular trait may come useful one day.

"By the way," the black haired female mumbled absently, turning around to stare Ichigo straight in the eyes, "Nice meeting you, Kurosaki."

Ichigo almost dropped one of the cartridges that he was examining closely at the sound of his family name. Startled, he glanced at Rukia with a confused look; how in the world did this unfamiliar woman know his family name? It was totally incredulous! Sweat broke down Ichigo's neck swiftly as he thought of another possibility: this female might know about him being a Seireitei newbie, too, if she knew his family name.

Laughing brokenly, Ichigo forced a smile onto his face as he replied to the dark haired female, who was waiting expectantly for one. _I'm jumping to conclusions; how the hell would she know about me joining the best organization in the freakin' goddamn big world? Jeez, I'm ahead of myself. _"Err, nice to meet you too…"

The young woman simply smirked before strutting leisurely out of the door. Matsumoto and Inoue both gave Ichigo wide smiles as they left, turning their heads back a few times to catch mere looks of the man. As soon as the females left, Ichigo was jumped by the suddenly emerging Hisagi Shuuhei and Abarai Renji, who both congratulated Ichigo on his smoothness with girls. Hisagi was impressed whilst Renji had a rather jealous look stitched upon his face. Hisagi bluntly remarked that Ichigo could've easily gotten laid like this, and got very envious of said Kurosaki.

It was then that Ichigo realized that he hadn't asked for ANY information on ANY of the three girls. He inwardly groaned as another thought hit his brain on impact: Why in the world would these…innocent looking young women even buy _guns_? For their own safety, or for their personal usage? It might very well be that these girls were involved in some sort of gang. Plus, he still did not know how that blacked haired female knew his family name. Maybe his sisters were becoming badasses and had allied themselves with these three?

"Right, guys, time to get going" Ichigo snapped, running a hand through his hair. "Let's get the stuff good old Byakuya requested us to get, and get the hell out of here. What the hell, Hisagi, get your ass back here!"

Meanwhile, when Ichigo was deep in his thoughts, Hisagi had gathered up the courage to head to the front counter, and was now flirting with the female clerk Kotetsu Isane. According to Hitsugaya, Hisagi had known Kotetsu since high school.

While Ichigo cocked an eyebrow in Hisagi's direction, Renji carefully picked up a very well polished black knife and held it closely to his eyes, examining it expertly. "Hmm, this might go well with my sunglasses…and for your information, Ichigo, that's way too many 'gets' in one sentence."

Fuming and pissed at the simple remark, Ichigo pummelled the Abarai heavily in the stomach, right in the soft patch. The red head groaned in pain and retaliated as a fist fight occured suddenly in the store. All Hisagi could do was sigh in exasperation as he watched his two immature comrades duke it out. They were going to be late for Kuchiki Byakuya at this rate...

* * *

The blacked haired, bespectacled man stepped slowly out of the shady car parked behind some tall, well-organized hedges. Following him was a tall, muscular and deeply tanned man whose eyes were completely covered by his messy brown hair; next to the muscular man, a man wearing sunglasses with the words "Silver Dragonfly Sunglasses Store" spun his dagger around absently, wanting some action. The first man, clearly the leader, smirked slightly and pushed his glasses further up his nose, with the lens gleaming brightly. He signaled for the two other men to follow his lead, and led the way stealthily towards the mansion, looming in front of them.

"You ready, Sado, Iba?" FBI Agent Ishida Uryu drawled coldly. "It's time to get those filthy bastards once and for all. They've caused enough trouble as it seems; the death of Mr. Yamamoto was unforgivable! He used to give me free meals once per day!"

"Indeed, Agent Ishida," Yasutora Sado rumbled loudly in his deep, assuring voice as he readied his guns, switching off the safeties. Iba Tetsuzaemon did the same with fumbling fingers.

Uryu contorted his face into one of anger and pure determination, and continued his brisk steps toward the mansion, with agents Sado and Iba following not too far behind; Iba, however, was nervously shivering, calmed only by Sado's presence. Uryu strode ahead with absolute confidence; he was going to accomplish his first case since last month if all goes well. His superior, who happened to be his father, Ishida Ryuken, might even take him to his favorite five star restaurant if he came out in one piece. The black haired man gritted his teeth tightly and ran up the gravel pavement, as his two comrades followed. They stopped at the majestic front doors.

"Let's do this, people," Ishida Uryu urged quietly, before readying their entrance.

Inside the mansion itself, Zaraki Kenpachi got up from the armchair he was sitting in, and quickly readied his Desert Eagle guns. Ulquiorra Cifer grabbed his sniper gun and escorted a nervous Mayuri and Nemu into a safe room to prevent any unnecessary bloodshed applied to his clients. Meanwhile, Jaegerjacquez Grimmjow had disappeared into one of the many rooms upstairs, searching for the killers' two remaining targets; it was basically Zaraki by himself now. Even so, the man can take twenty shots before falling. Zaraki grinned as he waited for the bloody fight to begin; the tension in the room was deathly cold, streaking of the upcoming bloodshed.

The footsteps outside got louder and louder with every second. Firearms were being hastily readied.

"I guess it's time to rumble…" Zaraki mused grimly, as the doors burst open with sudden impact; the trio of FBI agents burst in firing with all their might, just as Zaraki let out a bloodthirsty laugh and opened fire himself with two guns at once. Ulquiorra sprinted out of the dark room where the Kurotsuchis were located, and quickly readied his sniper gun as he hid himself behind a wide, marble pillar, about to take aim at the guy wearing sunglasses. Why would anyone wear sunglasses in an inside battle?

* * *

High above in a spacious office, Kuchiki Byakuya observed a trio of females walking briskly down a packed street with sharp eyes, through a ceiling-high window. His lips curled into a smirk as he ordered Hitsugaya Toshiro to get Kurosaki and the others to his office right away. The next phase of his genious scheme was about to start.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Also, kudos to those who reviewed/added story to alerts etc. Those are really appreciated! Speaking of reviews, I was quite disappointed at only four -.-. Still, reviews are reviews, so thank you for those as well! More coming soon...promise the next chapter will be longer than this one!!!**

**RuneKunaiV :)**


End file.
